Crimson
by Six2VII
Summary: Bonnie has to work on her 28th birthday. Things aren't going well until she runs into a familiar face. ***Rated M for Smut and Language***


**A/N: It's Stefonnie week y'all! Today's theme is amnesia. I have rewritten this story four times, not sure I'm still satisfied. Bonnie's all grown up and on her own. It's smutty. Rated M for Smut and Bad language. Please excuse grammatical errors.**

**Disclaimer: Not mine.**

* * *

Bonnie stared at her pink cocktail as it sloshed back and forth as the bass reverberated throughout the room. She looked around the club taking in the sleek designer furniture, the beautiful crowd and the sexy atmosphere and she knew this place was going to make a fortune. Her review was practically writing itself. Maybe she could jot down a few more notes then go talk to the handsome Asian man with the flirty eyes. They had been watching each other all night, and he had yet to make his move. Bonnie learned a long time ago that she had to go after what she wanted.

She took a sip of her drink and put away her phone. She had all she needed to hammer out her article. Crimson would get an A+, despite the weird vibe she was getting from the place. She hated feeling like this. Her magic was trying to call to her. She had left that life alone a long time ago and had no desire to go back. She turned towards her target to find he was talking to a leggy redhead. She had waited too long. What a shitty birthday this was turning out to be.

She had to postpone her birthday trip with Caroline because she had to work. Apparently Crimson was hot and a review needed to be sent to copy this weekend or they would be behind the trend. The paper was struggling and every bit helped so Bonnie was here alone on her birthday instead of on her way to the beach in Kauai like she planned. She gulped down the last her drink signaling the bartender.

"I'm ready to pay my tab." Bonnie said slipping her coat check ticket out of her small bag. A shiver shot up her spine. Bonnie closed her eyes trying to ignore it, but when she opened them she found herself scanning the large room. She glanced up at the balcony and her heart almost stopped. Stefan Salvatore was on a cream leather couch surrounded by beautiful women.

She hadn't spoken to Stefan since her high school graduation. It had been ten years. He was locked in a safe, and she was stuck on the other side. When Damon brought her back, Stefan had disappeared off the face of the earth. Damon searched everywhere but since Stefan had amnesia, Damon had no idea where to find him. He had tried all of the ripper's old haunts. And here he was in Phoenix of all places. Bonnie stared trying to make sure her eyes wasn't playing tricks on her. He looked good, _very good_. He looked exactly like that smoking hot guy who walked into Mystic Falls High and shattered their lives.

Bonnie turned as she heard a chuckle behind her. The bartender was smiling at her. "He has that effect on most people…even guys…Viktor Stephens is like a giant aphrodisiac." Bonnie blushed. "You didn't look like the type to fall for it, but it is Viktor after all." Bonnie's eyes narrowed. Just what she needed some strange man trying to control her sexuality, but she was more interested in _Viktor_. "Who is he?" The bartender wiped the counter in front of her putting out new coasters. "The owner, real playboy. He's bad news, but some girls go for that." Bonnie rolled her eyes. Someone sounded bitter. I wonder how many of the bartender's imaginary girlfriends had Stefan fucked.

Bonnie's first instinct was to call Caroline and tell her, but the blonde had spent years looking for Stefan. She didn't want to get her hopes up. She needed to make sure it was Stefan. Damon and Caroline would be on the next flight to Phoenix the moment she told them he was here. Who was she kidding? She was positive it was the lost vampire. Her gut churned.

_What right do you have Bonnie to give away his location? Stefan obviously didn't want to be found and who could blame him? What Damon and Elena did to him was the ultimate betrayal. If Damon came, Elena would follow and god, no one deserved to be subjected to Elena Gilbert._

To say Elena had changed was an understatement. It took Bonnie a while to accept it and to detach herself from that life but she did it and she really didn't want to invite it back in. Caroline was her one tie to Mystic Falls. Damon and her talked once in a blue moon. Their relationship had grown to a mutual respect, but Elena she could not stomach, not after Matt was killed trying to save her yet again. And of course her bad decisions were no fault of her own. Her and Jeremy finally split when he started constantly defending his sister. She knew then he would never put her over Elena, and Bonnie was long past playing second fiddle.

_Damn he looks good_, Bonnie thought looking at the vampire. She almost jumped when he turned his head towards her and smiled. _Vampire hearin_g _you idiot. He could probably hear you and the lonely bartender's conversation. _Bonnie smiled back. She was just so curious. _What had he been up to? Was he the same Stefan? Was he ripping? _There was only one way to find out. Bonnie watched as Stefan nodded motioning her to the stairs. Bonnie was conflicted. Although she knew Stefan she had no idea who Viktor was and what he was capable of.

He didn't remember her and there was no guarantee he wouldn't try to hurt her. She would have to use magic, which would take months to get out of her system. She should just go. She wasn't convinced she should tell Caroline. It had taken Caroline a while to get over losing Stefan and Tyler all at the same time. It was just not her place to tell. Plus she didn't like the thoughts that were fighting to move to her consciousness. And shit, now she was thinking about them.

Stefan was sexy as hell. And though she would never admit it. There was always a tiny crush. Elena was a fool. Sure Damon wasn't bad looking either and he had his moments, especially later, but for Bonnie, there was always something about Stefan Salvatore. And he was there, looking like sex on a platter, and he had no idea who she was. And it was her birthday and she could use some fun. She didn't owe Elena anything. Caroline and Stefan never happened even though she knew Caroline was falling for him but Bonnie still felt badly for her thoughts. Old habits die hard. She sighed grabbed her purse then moved towards the coat check.

She handed the attendant her ticket and was startled when she heard his voice.

"Leaving so soon?" Bonnie turned, staring into those soulful green eyes.

"Early day tomorrow." She said reaching for her coat, but the vampire grabbed it before she could. He held it out as she slipped into it. "On a Saturday. I didn't know the Phoenix Sun were such dictators." Bonnie cocked her head to the side in wonder.

"I have to admit I'm a fan. I've been following your column since I moved here. I was hoping you would show up to Crimson one of these nights." Bonnie narrowed her eyes trying to sense if there was any recognition from the vampire. "I'm Viktor by the way. Viktor Stephens and you're Bonnie Bennett. Nightclub and Restaurant reviewer for the Phoenix Sun." Stefan said offering his hand. Bonnie took it hesitantly. They both felt a jolt. Stefan looked down at their hands then smiled wickedly._ You are not turned on Bonnie. Walk away._

"You know. The picture of you they use in the paper does not do you justice. You're a very beautiful woman." Bonnie bit her lip smiling at the vampire. Recognition flashed over the vampire's face.

"Bonnie Bennett? I feel like we've met?" _Here's your chance Bon, to be a decent human being, and not the scandalous horn dog you want to be right now. _Bonnie smiled innocently shrugging her shoulders.

"I would love to hear your thoughts on the club." Stefan said gesturing towards the door. "Maybe in a place a little more secluded." Bonnie grinned, flirting with her eyes. "I would love to tell you."

-o0o-

Bonnie couldn't believe it she was giggling like a child. _What the hell was she doing?_ Stefan Salvatore or Viktor or whatever he called himself now was sucking on her neck. It felt wonderful…and it was exciting. She was very aware she was playing with fire and any minute now she would probably have to fling him into a wall. But here she sat in his lap as his tongue trailed down her neck. He surprised her when his head rose and he kissed her softly.

He searched her eyes for acquiescence. He deepened the kiss when all he saw was desire. His hands worked deftly untying the top of her dress and unfastening her bra, all while his tongue played with her earlobe. He looked down at her pert breast and slowly took one into his mouth. Her gasp made him all the more excited. He bit playfully at her breast, using his tongue to flick at her hardened nipples. His hands caressed her stomach.

Bonnie was flustered. She couldn't take his teasing anymore she stood staring at him stepping out of her dress. Stefan licked his lips with anticipation. She smiled as her hands moved slowly up and down her torso. Her hips swayed side to side. Stefan watched intently, want written all over his face. When her fingers trailed to the lining of her lace panties. Stefan stood looking into her eyes. Bonnie stared back desire overtaking her. He moved her hands, spun her around towards the couch, and slowly peeled the black panties off of her. He knelt behind her. Bonnie cried out when she felt his tongue lick the length of her slit. She sighed when his tongue penetrated her. Somehow his fingers had found her clit. He was rubbing at it softly. She had to lean over to steady herself. Her knees had gone weak. Stefan licked, and sucked into she was creaming in his mouth. He released her smiling as she collapsed forward. He let her bask in her orgasm as he removed his pants. He picked her up and threw her over his shoulders delivering her face down to the bed.

Stefan had her pressed into the mattress pounding into her from behind. Being inside her felt so damn good. She was so wet and slick and just thinking about it made him want to take her over and over again.

He pumped furiously causing the green-eyed journalist to squeak with every thrust. He grabbed her thighs shifting her ass upward so he could drive into her deeper. The next time he would take her slowly. He liked the gasps he could coax out of her. After a few moments, she screamed into a pillow. Sticky warmth drowned his cock. He cursed in pleasure leaning down, biting into her shoulder. Bonnie was too tired to care, besides the initial pinch, it was actually enjoyable. When the blood flooded Stefan's mouth, his cum flooded her. The vampire collapsed forward satiated.

He rose releasing her. She rolled over eyes glazed. He glanced over her naked frame and at those beautiful breasts. He found himself taking one into his mouth. Seconds later fingers were inside of her. He couldn't get enough. Every time he would look over at her his dick would stiffen. He wondered how many times and ways he would have Bonnie Bennett tonight?

-o0o-

Bonnie stared in the mirror. She had bite marks everywhere. It was weird but Stefan drinking her blood had been erotic, not the terror filled act she remembered. Stefan had tried in vain to compel her, not that he knew it. She whispered Latin softly watching her wounds close slowly.

She came out of the bathroom looking over at his sleeping form. This had been one the best birthdays of her life. She was tempted to wake him up with a blowjob, heaven knows, cunnilingus could be his middle name, but she had a plane to catch. She took once last glance as she slipped on her coat. Then walked out the door.

Stefan rolled over looking around the room as the door closed. He smiled to himself. What a wild night. Who would have thought? "Happy 28th birthday Bon." He said rolling back over closing his eyes.

* * *

**Hope you enjoyed it!**


End file.
